


Lost Souls

by GravityUniverse115



Series: SU has destroyed my life for the better [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday Steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUniverse115/pseuds/GravityUniverse115
Summary: Steven celebrates his 18th birthday but is hesitant at first
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: SU has destroyed my life for the better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009767
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little thing to celebrate Steven's birthday. Thank you Steven for bringing me joy for 5 years. I love you my son. And I always will. Happy birthday baby boy

Far off in another state, Steven Universe was hanging out with his newfound friends. He has been away for a year now and it has done wonders for his mental health. Between traveling and weekly appointments with his therapist, he's felt a lot better than he has in a long time. He was happier. And feeling somewhat human again. His birthday was right around the corner but after everything, that was the last thing on Steven's mind

That is until he got a phone call from Beach City. He checked the caller ID and quietly chucked to himself. "Excuse me guys, I gotta take this phone call." He got up and walked towards his car. His back up against the vehicle as he brought the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

The person squealed on the other side, rupturing Steven's eardrum. "Hiii Steven! How have you been?"

Despite the temporary hearing loss, Steven grinned. "Hey Pearl! I've been fine. There's no need to worry. So why'd you call me?"

Pearl nervously chucked. "Heh what do you mean? Can't I just call to check on my favorite Steven?"

"I'm just teasing. Yes, I will be coming home this weekend but please don't make a big deal out of my birthday. I just want to hang out with you guys." Steven felt bad but he really didn't want to deal with a big celebration this year

Pearl sighed on the other line. "Alright. No grand party. Can't wait to see you on Saturday. We all miss you so much."

"I miss you guys too. I'll talk to later. Love you!"

Pearl teared up and slightly blushed. "I love you too Steven."

And with that, Steven went on with the rest of his day, eager for the weekend

* * *

A few days later, Steven made his way to Beach City and pulled up in front of the beach house. Connie was seen outside waiting for him. She waved as he stepped out of the car. "Steven!"

"Connie!" He ran to her and gave her a big hug. Then picked her up in his arms and spun her around. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's not like we haven't seen each other in years. It's only been 2 weeks." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips

"It felt like a lifetime to me." They both blushed deeply

"Well I'm here now. Happy birthday Jam Bud." She suddenly pulled out a neatly wrapped present. It had white wrapping paper and a pink bow on the top

"Aw thanks. You didn't really have to go through the trouble of getting me something." He felt hesitant to accept the gift

"It's no trouble at all. Besides, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't give my boyfriend a present for his birthday. Now come on...open it!" Connie seemed more excited than Steven was. He didn't want to be rude so he tore off the wrapping paper

Inside was a brand new wrist watch. It was black with little white beads along the band. "Whoah! This is so cool! And probably really expensive."

"Yeah but my parents chipped in a little. I thought it'd go nice with your jacket. And you only turn 18 once, it should be special."

The two headed inside the house together. Not only all the gems were there but Greg and Andy as well. "Hey dad!" The boy gave his father a tight embrace 

"Hey schtuball! Happy birthday. I can't believe you're officially an adult now. It feels like only yesterday you were 12 and sitting in my lap." Greg placed his hands on Steven's shoulders, admiring how grown up he looks

"Heh thanks. But I don't really want to talk about the past too much. It brings up a lot of the uh..ahem....well, you know. My therapist says they're triggers and I don't want to spiral again." He smiled sheepishly 

"Right. I understand." He gave his son a pat on the back and Steven went to greet the next person

"Hey Uncle Andy! I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"Ah I've been fine. Been traveling around in my plane and trying to reconnect with the family. Your father filled me in on what's been happening over the past year and a half. Sorry I couldn't be there for your existential crisis. But I'm going to be here for you now-" Steven cut him off

"I really appreciate that Uncle Andy but I really don't want to talk about this right now. Can we please just have a normal family gathering?" Steven started anxiously sweating 

"Oh, of course." Andy nodded and gave a reassuring smile 

They simply continued hanging out and spending time with each other. However, Steven couldn't shake this sense of dread. Even though it wasn't their intention, they brought up some painful memories. Including the worst one of all, which is still kinda fresh in his mind. He began nervously tapping his foot until he couldn't hold it in much longer. He quickly stood up. 'Excuse me everyone, I have to use the bathroom." He walked to the room and shut the door behind him

He leaned over the sink with a shuddered breath. Everything came rushing back and he became lost inside his head. Suddenly he began feeling nauseous. His stomach turned as the PTSD consumed his mind. Before he knew it, Steven was hunched over the toilet spilling his guts. Once his stomach finally settled down, he was left gasping for air. Then the tears came flooding in. He tried to choke back a few sobs

Connie suddenly knocked on the door. "Steven, are you doing okay in there?" He didn't respond. Too caught up in the memories. Can't concentrate on what's going on in his surroundings. Connie decides to just open the door and slip in without anyone seeing inside. She found Steven on his knees, leaning over the toilet. He had his eyes closed and aggressively panting. It felt as though he was reliving the moment. Connie slowly stepped toward him and placed a hand on his back. "Steven...it's gonna be okay."

"I can't do this. Coming back was a mistake." He whispered. He turned to face Connie, tears continuously streaming down his face and snot coming out of his nose. "I'm not ready. I thought I was but I'm not. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this..." He repeatedly said that phrase to himself 

Connie put a hand on his cheek to snap him out of his daze. "Hey, if you're not ready then you're not ready." 

Steven was still breathing heavily, looking around in all directions. Unable to focus on anything. "I-I-I can't feel my legs."

"Steven, look at me. You're not there anymore. You're okay. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you. Come back to me." She pulled him into a hug. A minute later, he leaned further into it and buried his face in her shoulder. His body finally relaxed and slowed down his breathing 

"Thank you. I nearly lost myself there." He pulled away and smiled 

"You're okay now." She warmly smiled back

"Would you mind rubbing my back? That always helps."

"Of course. Maybe we should go to your old room, which is now your dad's heh." They both stood though Steven's legs were shaking a bit. After he took a moment to compose himself, they walked back out holding hands

"Hey dad, me and Connie are going upstairs for a bit if that's okay. We need some alone time."

Greg nodded in approval. "Sure Steven. If you want you can even sleep in there with me instead of on the couch. I got a blowup mattress."

"That sounds nice. Beats sleeping in a car all the time." The couple made their way upstairs to the room

Steven sat on the edge of the bed while Connie got on her knees behind him. She lifted up his shirt revealing his corruption scars from the incident. "Your scars are healing up nicely." She proceeded to massage them

Steven moaned in utter relief. "God this feels good." Connie chuckled at his remark. "This may not have been the best birthday ever but it still turned out pretty good."


End file.
